


Strange Magic

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Always at Night or Dawn, F/M, Gen, M/M, Riverdale characters make appearances, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Nick hasn’t been sleeping since hell, before his fight with Sabrina he manages some rest. But now he can’t even stay. Harvey can’t avoid Nick—no matter what, so he stops trying because he feels sorry for the guy.But Nick and Harvey soon carve out their own moments of time
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night & Nicholas Scratch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damn the CAOS books for making me ship these two as much as I do while also shipping them with Sabrina. 
> 
> Idk how much Sabrina will be in the story because idk how long this will be.

Nick has been doing everything in his power to avoid Sabrina—for many reasons—but mainly because he’s still mad at her, but he’s also mad at himself at this point. Because he knew it was his choice to trap Lucifer inside his body. But he was still angry—because after everything he had done to keep her safe, she still said yes to the throne, while her reasons were for him, it also ended up in the thing they were both trying to prevent and she did not see it. 

That’s what angered him the most— to add to that angry, the feeling that Lucifer still had his hold on him has not left Nick’s body since he’s been back—he can scrub and scrub until his skin peels off, but he could not remove that feeling of not being in control of his own body—of being trapped in his own head, of being chained by Lilith, of the nightmares, of the pain that somehow kept him alive. The only escape was drinking and sex, but even those activities were tainted. 

Nick has not been able to sleep in a long time, even before he went to hell, sleep evades him because of his guilt of spying on Sabrina—it was worse now of course, so he now spends his night wandering the halls of the academy aimlessly. He wants to destroy everything in sight that reminded him of the Dark Lord, meaning he could not stand the academy walls for too long or else he’d probably lose the only home he has now. But where else was he to go? His family is long dead, the first person he’s ever loved wants nothing to do with him, and Amalia was dead, he was a specter of a man. Dorian has also banned him from his club, his way of showing he cares, Nick thought. So now he spends the nights in the streets of Greendale. 

It was that time of the morning where the sun was barely past the horizon and you could still feel the chill of night. The fresh morning dew calmed Nick down a bit until he was semi distracted by the droplets the fell on the blades of grass. 

Nick didn’t even notice a certain mortal jogging towards him until his name was being said. The mortal was the last person Nick wanted to see. He had more feelings about this mortal than he would care to admit—anger, annoyance, betrayal, he could go on— but he could not be angry when the mortal looked worried for him, how dare he worry for Nick. He was the one who cause some of his distress—even before hell. 

“Nick what are you doing out here at 5 am are you okay?”

Harvey—the mortal, who deep down, Sabrina will always choose before anyone else. Who, no matter what he does, Nick just can’t truly hate—was the only one who stopped and asked him if he was alright, he’s been lying here for hours he’s heard people but he ignored them and they ignored him. 

Nick didn’t know why, maybe it was the tiredness or his lack of will at this point, told him everything. He wasn’t a crier it showed weakness but he could feel his voice crack as he told Harvey. And for some odd reason Harvey didn’t run away at the things he was saying. He sat down next to Nick, where he was laying on the grass, and listened, not caring that his clothes were getting wet. 

“Well I’m not sure about the sex demons—but about everything else, have you told her any of this?” Harvey asked once he had finish. Nick gave him a harsh laugh, he didn’t mean for it to come out like that but it just did. 

“I’ve tried—but I can’t express it to her properly. She looks at me and sees me here, on this plane alive and it’s all she needs, but I’m not really here. I still feel trapped there and I can’t get out.” He doesn’t dare to look Harvey but in the corner of his eyes he can see the mortal looking at him. 

“I can’t say that I know how you feel when it comes to being satan’s human cage. But I can tell you I know how it feels being trapped. The only way you can stop feeling like that is if you slowly break whatever is trapping you. Don’t let it trap you, you-you’re a powerful warlock-“ Nick scoffs,  powerful . If he was so powerful he could have done a spell to make him better, to help bring his friends back, yes his friends, but now Prudence spent days in the armory mourning her sisters and Nick spends it wandering, they then end up in bed curled together. 

He’s been with Prudence plenty of times before, with her alone or sometimes with Agatha and Dorcas. But sex was something out of their mind, they held each other until she fell asleep, restlessly, then he gets up and leaves the academy. He’s back before sunrise and before she wakes. But he knew she knows, like he knows of her nightmares. But the humour each other and don’t say anything. 

“You are.” Harvey insisted, his voice brought Nick back to the present, Nick didn’t even notice he was lying down until he turned his head to look at the mortal’s face. “Magic has always been an issue for me, but I know powerful when I see it.” 

Nick finally looked at Harvey and he saw that he meant it. “Why are you so good Farm boy? It’s nauseating.” Harvey laughs and so does Nick.

“I’m not. If I was I wouldn’t be feeling what I’m not suppose to be feeling.” 

“What?” Nick was out of it, but he knew that sentence did not make sense. 

Harvey shakes his head, “Nothing. Do you need a ride back to your school?”

“Don’t you have to be somewhere?” 

“It’s 6 am on a Saturday, what do you think?” Harvey says, Nick smirks. 

“I don’t feel like going back yet. But I could go for some food.” It was just him and Prue at school, everyone else were over at the Spellman house again, but neither of them felt like setting foot in that house right now so they were living off unsavory cafeteria food. 

Harvey’s mouth curves up into a smile, “that’s something we can agree on. Come on I know a diner across the river that opens early.”

Nick wanted to be petty and give Harvey his memories back. He wanted to be able to talk to him the way they did those few days. But there was enough bad memories in both their minds right now, that he did not want to remind Harvey of anymore. So he held off and just followed the mortal into his horrible vehicle. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Nick’s turn to choose where they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how my social distancing is going, by writing and not caring for grammar so.... you’re warned 
> 
> Enjoy :) and stay safe wherever you are.

Harvey didn’t what he was doing, he was lying in bed starring at the art work on his ceiling that he spent weeks on, it was unfinished but he hasn’t had any inspiration to finish it—not since Tommy’s death. In a few minutes he was going to meet Nick Scratch at the park again. Before they parted way that early morning Harvey had found him, Nick asked if they could meet again. Harvey didn’t know why he said yes—well he kinda did, but still it wasn’t a good idea.

His life was a confusing mess right now, a few days after the Pagans were defeated—and things started to settled, well as settled as it came for Greendale, he was getting ready for his date movie with Roz , when she texted him that she had to cancel. The next day at school he found her at the library and then she told him that they had to break up—he was lying to himself when he says he didn’t see it coming, because he may not have Roz’s gifts but he knows those close to him and when they sense things about him before he does, they change—and Roz did, even before they had sex when she has ask him how he felt about Sabrina, when he had asked her what she saw when they kiss.

But she still explained why to him why she was breaking up with him. Because she was Roz and she never wanted anyone to feel like they had done something purposefully wrong.

So maybe he was using spending time with Nick as a distraction, just as Nick was using whatever they were doing as a distraction from seeing Sabrina— who was acting very weird around Harvey. He’d see her at school talking to her fellow cheerleaders or Theo but there was something in the way she spoke to him that felt off. She was still Sabrina but she didn’t look at him or asked him questions that she normally did.

Harvey sighs and gets up from the bed there were too many unanswered questions in his kind but he had to be somewhere, he looks at the clock—nearly midnight. Harvey didn’t know why Nick chose to meet at the middle of the night and not early morning like they did last time. But he didn’t question it—it’s not like he was sleeping all that well anyway. Hanging out with Nicholas Scratch beats laying in bed—starting at the unfinished work on his ceiling until the sun rose and he’d have to drown himself with caffeine just to get through the day without falling asleep.

He slipped on a shirt and some shoes, he grabbed Tommy’s jacket and slipped it on before climbing out his window. His dad was home and downstairs watching tv and he didn’t want to explain that he was off to see a guy in the middle of the night.

Harvey has gotten use to Greendale’s eerie nights, it didn’t frighten him as much as it did when he was young, especially now that he knew what was out there. There was nothing open in town, well nothing human anyway, some witches hangs were open at these hours, he’s seen some familiar faces from the Spellman house wandering about one minute and the next they were gone. But it was highly unlikely that he would be welcomed in,

He spots Nick before Nick sees him. He was standing by a tree looking up at it—it was only when Harvey got closer that he saw Nick was talking to a small figure. Harvey jumped slightly and made a shocked noise that cause the little mouselike creature to jump and scatter away from Nick. Who scoff and turned to Harvey.

“Well thanks for frightening the imps Harry.” Nick said annoyed, though it didn’t sound like he cared that much.

“What was that thing?” Harvey asked, Nick rolls his eyes, 

“It was a imp, weren’t you listening. They’re gossipy little things but they keep me entertained, while waiting around for slow little mortals.”

“You’re listening for gossip?” Harvey asked amused, he let a smile come on his face, anytime he could prove that Nick was not the stoic warlock was a win for Harvey.

“No.” Nick said a little to quickly, the air shifted a bit and Harvey cleared his throat.

“So why are we meeting in the middle of town?” He asked, Harvey was already half in and half out he didn’t feel like keeping up with witchy things with Nick tonight.

“Well, there are very little things to do in this town. But there are hidden gems that even mortals can do. Do you trust me?”

Harvey looked at Nick as he listened to that loaded question. Does he trust him? He trust him way more than he did when he first met him, but he wasn’t sure. Sometimes when he looks at Nick he gets a feeling of uncertainty—like Nick isn’t telling the truth.

“Yes,” he said slowly but that was all it took for Nick to grab his wrist and for the world to start to spin.

Once it stopped spinning Harvey pulled away from Nick and threw up whatever dinner he had left in his system.

“What the hell Scratch?” But before he got an answer Harvey realise they weren’t in Greendale anymore. The place they were in was bright and loud with a bunch of people walking pass them. The buildings were tall and so beautiful, and he swears he can hear a bunch of music playing all at once.

“Where are we?”

Nick grins, “welcome to the Impossible City mortal.” Nick said as he walked towards a club Harvey followed still in shocked.

“Where are we?” Harvey asked again, Nick didn’t answer his question he just said a name that Harvey didn’t recognise.

“We’re in the same place we were. We’re in Greendale but just in a realm of its own. Every city, town, etc has this place in it. Where magical beings like me and in the know mortals—you.” Nick pointed at him, “come and let things go.”

“But—this isn’t possible. Listen magic is one thing but parallel worlds? That’s-“

“Why is this so hard for you? You read all those stories about superpowered people and such. Surely you’ve read about this.” Nick rolls his eyes and crosses the street to a club, Harvey follows because well Nick seemed to just go about his business like Harvey wasn’t here.   
  


Harvey sees Nick walk up to the bar, so much for not drinking as much, 

“Welcome to the Codex, what’s your poison?” A bartender with golden hair and onyx eyes asked them.

“2 glasses of Crimson Ale.” Nick waved his hand

“Have you been here before?”

“Multiple times. Haven’t been since—it’s been a while. Time doesn’t exactly move the same way here and our world.”

“What do you mean?” Harvey asked, questions were how he made sense of things. And he had so many to ask and so far Nick has answered them—even though he looked irritated by all of them. He clearly just wanted to drink in peace.

“An hour here could be seconds there, we can be here for what seems like 2 weeks and it would be barely a day over there. But sometimes it’s the opposite time could move quickly there and slowly here.”

When their drinks came Nick downed his in a second and it wasn’t even a shot. Harvey inspected the drink, it’s not like he’s never tasted alcohol before—he was a teenager in a small town, but it’s never been something he liked to do, given his father’s history. But the last few days has gotten to him—heck the last year wasn’t a walk in the park either.

Nick watched him as he took a sip, he cringed for a moment, the drink was burning but as soon as it reached Harvey’s throat he went down smoothly so he kept on drinking.

“I don’t want to turn you into a drinker farm boy but you look like you needed that. Heaven knows I definitely do.” Harvey didn’t even notice that Nick’s glass was full again.

They left the bar and went out to the balcony. Now that Harvey was used to it, he looked around the edge of the balcony to the rest of the city.

“Why does this place look like Los Angeles?”

He’s never left Greendale but he’s seen tv shows, he knows what L.A. looks like. The warm weather was also a fair indication that the place was mirrored like the city.

“Does it? I didn’t notice.” Nick said, he sees people looking at them. He knows Nick sees them too because whenever anyone stares for too long Nick takes a long sip of his drink.

“Witches, Faeries, and magical creatures alike and still they can’t seem to stop gaping.” Nick said with a hiss.

“We don’t have to be here you know?” Harvey said, he wasn’t comfortable with the stares either, you become Satan’s meat suit and surely people would know.

“I know. But I needed a drink.” After one last gulp Nick put the glass down and drank Harvey’s barely empty second glass.

“Come. There’s a place I want to go before we head back.”

—

They walked for a few minutes, Harvey constantly looking around in wonder at the city before him. While Nick walked in front of him, probably brooding, Harvey was a bit preoccupied to care. They stopped in front of a building that seemed to be made of mirrors, Nick placed a hand on it and whispered a spell in Farsi. Sabrina’s been teach Harvey the different languages of spells, just in case someone tries to spell him again.

Then the door slid open—it was an elevator. When the door opened again they were in an apartment. “Welcome to my place.”

“Wait-what? You live here?” Harvey thought Nick lived at the Academy.

“I used too. I haven’t been here in years but—I have to pick something up. Don’t touch anything.”

With that Nick disappeared, Harvey could hear footsteps so the house was probably like magical. Who needed doors when you could teleport. But it also meant Harvey was stuck in the living room.

Harvey looked around the place, it was a little bit dusty and unkept. He looked for a light and found a floor lamp he turned it on and soon the room illuminated with bright light, not just from the lamp. Harvey walked towards the desk where he saw a picture of a little boy, definitely Nick, with two people who were definitely his parents. A women with light brown skin and reddish hair was holding onto his hands while a man with dark hair and dark eyes wrapped his arms around his wife. Nick looked about 5 or 6 in the picture, sadly there were no pictures past that age, Harvey knew the feeling of a loss parent. But unlike Nick, he’s never met his mom, Nick knew his parents, and he lost them. 

He hears footsteps come closer he quickly moves away and towards the couch. Harvey sees Nick tuck something inside his coat. But Harvey didn’t ask. Nick called for the elevator while they wait Harvey asked “if you have a home here why do you stay at the academy?”

“There’s nothing here for me.” Nick said looking at the room behind him, Harvey can see the memories that flashed behind those eyes, and the pain of being here. So he just kept his mouth shut, letting Nick say goodbye to whatever remained of his life here.


End file.
